What I Become
by annabeth-chase120
Summary: Just an Annabeth one shot of when Percy got poisoned by Luke. I like doing Annabeth one shots alot. Rated T for, whatever. Tiny bit of Percabeth.


Annabeth

I was in my cabin, chatting with my brother Malcolm, and my sister Consuela. (**Spanish Name**)

"So, Annabeth," Consuela said. Malcolm smiled smugly and poked her in the side. I got the feeling that this question wasn't going to be normal, nor would I like it.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you like Percy?" she asked.

My face burned. "Hades, no!" I took that seriously, now that I'd met the Lord of the Dead. Alright, fine. Maybe I did like Percy a little bit. I mean, the eyes? Totally epic.

I was about to justify myself with a strangled reply when I heard a desperate yell. Lee Fletcher, yelling for help. Plus, a conch horn. It wasn't dinner time. A horrible thought occurred to me. _Percy_.

I rushed outside. Consuela and Malcolm hightailed it out the door after me. Nymphs were running into the common area. Carrying something, _someone_, between them.

Percy.

Malcolm rushed forward and started cursing.

"Shit! Annabeth, I don't have a pulse! Shit, shit, shit! He's not breathing!"

I just stared, numb. Percy was greenish, with a grey area along his jaw. Malcolm was right. His chest was eerily still.

Chiron shoved his way through, he too cursing.

"Scorpion poison." He breathed.

He thanked the nymphs and took Percy's wrist. With my help, he put Percy on his back. He galloped toward the Big House. Before I knew it, I was there too. I didn't know my legs could carry me so far in so little time.

Chiron laid Percy on a bed. Percy showed no signs of life. Chiron cursed. He put a hand on Percy's chest, and it glowed golden. Percy's chest once again moved. He went from green and grey to a pale, deathly white. He was recovering, thank the Gods.

Percy rolled on to his side, coughing and choking. Chiron pounded his back saying, "Shh, child. It will come. Calm down." At the same time, he looked surprised that Percy had the strength to roll on to his side. He now flopped on to his back, sinking into the bed. He looked too tired to fight anymore. Thank Athena Chiron had already healed him.

"Is he okay?" I asked worriedly.

"He will be fine," Chiron promised. "He might be asleep for a while."

Chiron grabbed some white bandages and sat by Percy. He gently began to bandage Percy's hand. Whenever there was slight pressure, Percy jerked backward and cursed in Greek. It was funny, even though his speech was slurred from sleep, unconsciousness, whatever it was. Chiron laughed as he finished his hand. He put his hand on Percy's forehead.

"Slight fever," Chiron sighed.

His hand was still on Percy's forehead. Percy shrugged it off, huffing with irritation. He was now back to his normal pinkish-yellowish color. I felt his forehead, and sure enough he was burning up. I grabbed a flask of nectar and filled a glass halfway. Percy sipped it gratefully, and then breathed deeper. I was also grateful for that. His fingers clutched at his blanket. My eyebrows went up.

Apparently, Chiron noticed too. He sighed with relief. "He should be waking up soon."

Right on cue, Percy's eyes opened. In a raspy, quiet voice, he said "Here we are again."

My heart leapt with joy. He was finally awake!

"You idiot!" I exclaimed. "You were green and turning grey when we found you. If it weren't for Chiron's healing…" I trailed off, the thought too awful. But it was true.

"Now, now." Chiron said. "Percy's constitution deserves some of the credit."

They had a whole conversation I didn't hear.

Finally, Percy told me the story of Luke betraying us all, and trying to kill him with a scorpion. I felt angry and sad. I couldn't believe it. What was scary, he had promised betrayal was a foreign concept to him.

_He left me._

Luke had gone. Broken his promise.

"I can't believe…yes, yes, I can believe it. May the Gods curse him. He was never the same after his quest."

Chiron left, announcing my parent's arrival.

Before I knew it, Percy was staring at me with his startling green eyes, asking to get up.

I told him it wasn't a good idea. But he got up and almost slid to the floor. I caught him.

"I told you…"

"I'm fine." He insisted.

We walked out to the porch, and talked about staying at camp. Percy said he didn't want to leave me alone with Clarisse and everything all year, and I appreciated his concern.

I pursed my lip. "I'm going home for the year, Percy."

He stared at me like I was insane.

"Stay out of trouble." I said.

"I won't go looking for it. I usually don't have to." He replied.

"Take care, Seaweed Brain." I said. "Keep your eyes open."

"You too, Wise Girl." I had really come to love that nickname.

As I walked to the border, I gave my father an awkward hug. I touched Thalia's tree and looked back at Percy. He smiled and waved.

As I left the valley, I came to two conclusions:

Percy was my friend

A war had just begun

**Did you like it? My friend told me to post it, so I did.**


End file.
